vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tohka Yatogami
|-|Civilian Form= |-|Spirit= |-|Sealed Powers= |-|Inverse= |-|Incomplete Full Form= |-|Complete Full Form= |-|New Existence= Summary Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香, Yatogami Tōka) is one of the main female characters (and antagonists in her devil form) of the Date A Live series. She is also the first spirit saved by Shido Itsuka. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least Low 7-C when sealed | High 6-C ''' likely '''Higher | At least High 6-C | Low 2-C. Higher with Ratelibish | At least Low 2-C Name: Tohka Yatogami, Code Name: Princess | Code Name: Demon King | Same as spirit form Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit | Inversed Spirit | Spirit with additional mana from Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai, and Miku | Mio's daughter or copy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to bring things to reality from her imagination and even create desired situation), Regeneration (Spirit's Sephira Crystal heal wounds), Immortality (Type 1 & 8) (Spirit's cells don't age, as long as her Sephira Crystal exist, she can come back to life), Flight, Master Swordsman, Dimensional Travel, Cloth Manipulation (Can replicate any cloth she sees), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can create energy blasts, slashes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon a throne for transportation and carries her sword), Teleportation (Can teleport herself to any location she wants), Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage to an extent), Resistance to Life Absorption (Spirits are unaffected by Kurumi's abilities), Mind Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control) and Absolute Zero (Resisted Yoshino's absolute zero) and Fate Manipulation (Full form Spirits can't be fully affected by Nia's future describing). | Statistics Amplification with her successive transformation. Resistance to Law Manipulation (After gained the power of Mio, Ain Soph's laws cannot affect Tohka) | All previous abilities in addition to All of Mio Takamiya's abilities,Existence Erasure (Can turn things into non-existence throught her world creation), Clairvoyance (Tenka is able to know all event occuring in the world) and Resurrection (Resurected people from death). Attack Potency: Island level (Casually cut and destroyed mountains, also comparable to Yamai) | At least Small Town level when sealed (Superior to DEM and Bandersnatchs. She held back Origami, Yamai and Yoshino) | At least Large Island level likely Higher (Cleaved through a good chunk of Tenguu City and the mountains visible at the furthest back, Inverse Tohka is considered to being strong enough to force Mio to kill her with her angels, she should be as strong as the casual weakest Mio's spacequakes which generate this amount of energy) | At least Large Island level (Much stronger than base form due to receiving spirit mana from Yoshino, Yamai, Kotori and Miku. Damaged Kerubiel, who withstood the combined attacks of base Tohka and other mentioned spirits). | Universe level+ (After absorbed the fragments of reiryoku from the other Spirits and even Mio herself, she fought and even injured Mio. Mio considered that Tohka was the only Spirits able to oppose her) Higher with Ratelibish (An armor which increases her Power drastically, in this form, she was able to overpowered Mio without the angel of void) | At least Universe level+ (After she absorbed Mio's Sephira Crystal, Tohka became much stronger than before) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Tohka can react at Mukuro's beam of light who move at the speed of light) | At least Relativistic+ ''' | At least '''Relativistic+, possibly higher (Much faster than before, could fight on par with a holded back Mukuro) | At least Relativistic+ ''' | At least '''FTL (Could keep up with Mio Takamiya) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Class M '(Scaling to Origami, who can lift a building) 'Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Small Town Class when sealed | Large Island Class | At least Island Class+ '''| '''Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Island level (Comparable to Yamai, and took attacks from Origami's spirit form) | At least Small Town level (Took attacks from Miku, Yamai and DEM Wizard) | Unknown, likely Large Island level likely Higher (Although she did not tank any attack in this form, she should still be stronger than her base form). At least Large Island level | Universe level+ (Took attacks from Mio, and was considered to a massive threat to her). Higher with Ratelibish | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Nearly limitless as long as she has mana Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts, several kilometers with Halvanhelev | Same | Same | Universal Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= *'Sandalphon:' Angel: Sansalphon (鏖殺公, Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Great Sword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka with sandalphon.jpg Yatogami Tohka.png lH7QUJi.gif|'Tohka use sandalphon' HcukabK.gif Date A Live - Episode 1 - Tohka versus Origami 2.gif VUyYkG9.gif *'Immense Strength:' Even in a sealed form, Tohka has an immense amount of strength, as shown when she destroyed a tunnel without doing it on purpose. USZzRnC.gif|'Tohka destroys a tunnel.' *'Energy Slash:' With Sandalphon & Halvanhelev she can create many slashes of energy, with the slashes being capable of reaching distant targets and cutting them. 43b253464b67f9cbe69283e6c943cd0bc6d24115_hq.gif Tohka_destroys_the_missile_attacks_of_the_AST.gif OdDa3U3.gif|'Tohka cuts a hill.' woovMcL.gif|'Secondary effect of Tohka's slash.' Q58eLW5.gif|'Her energy destroyed a forest.' *'Energy Blast:' Tohka manipulates her energy and creates a small energy bomb which can destroy an entire "zone". DAL tohka Energy blst.jpg *'Telekinetic Forcefield:' Tohka can stop and repel physical attacks with a gesture thanks to a forcefield that she can activate with a thought. Date 01.jpg 12e34cbcb3c2f1cdda19a94323dbe7d40e1d8075 hq.gif Tohka creating a barrier.gif |-|Inverse Form= *'Nehemah & Paverschlev:' Demon King: Nehemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: Single-edged sword. Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ''', Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed 0a666863774821ccb4d5d0a888e10aca.jpg Inverse Tohka's Demon King - Paverschlev.png Inverse Tohka attacks.gif |-|Incomplete Full Form= *'Angel:' Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Broadsword. *'Astral Dress:' Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") |-|Complete Full Form = *'Sandalphon:' *'Angel:' Sansalphon (鏖殺公, Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Great Sword *'Final Sword:' Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") *'Astral Dress:' Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") This form was used when Tohka accepted her inverse form, in this form, she possesses the power of all Spirits (including Mio), thanks to that, she fought and injured The Spirits of Origin. Her new power allow her to use the Armor of Sandalphon Ratelibish which has been used for deflects attacks from Mio, This armor increase the durability and the power of Tohka. Intelligence: Not high in everyday matters; still a skilled combatant Weaknesses: She does not have full control of the powerful Halvanhelev and needs to release a huge destructive amount of energy in order to do so | She seemingly can't perform repetitive shots of Paverschlev | None notable Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form | Inverse Form | Incomplete Full Spirit Form (movie exclusive) | Complete Full Spirits Form | New Existence Others Notable Victories: X-O Manowar (Valiant Comics) X-O Manowar's Profile (Speed equal. Inverse Tohka and High 6-C Aric were used) Notable Losses: Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Rias' Profile (Spirit Form Tohka and Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias were used, and speed was equalized) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider) Eiji Hino's Profile (Inverse Tohka against EoS Eiji, speeds were equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Law Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier